


How Insensitive

by monkiainen



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need to say the three words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Insensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "C'mon, I'll give you a ride home." @ smallfandomfest @ LJ

”You’re still here?”

Reid lifted his head from the report he was about to finish and met Morgan’s worried eyes.

“It’s not like I have somewhere else to be, is it?”, Reid replied after a while.

Morgan mentally flinched from the slightly bitter tone Reid was using. Hell, he knew he had messed up in their relationship completely, pushing away one of the few persons who had seen him as he was, and accepted everything. Even the things Morgan hadn’t been able to accept about himself before it was too late.

“Look, I don’t blame you for being pissed at me, I know I deserve it.”

The silence between them felt like it was stretching till eternity. Talking about silent treatment there, was all Morgan could think of. Most people thought Dr. Spencer Reid was just a silent, awkward nerd. Which he was, but Morgan had also seen an other side of Spencer – passionate, wicked, adventurous. Too bad he wasn’t wise enough to recognise his happiness before it was too late.

“C’mon, I’ll give you a ride home.”

To his utmost surprise, Spencer merely shrugged and began sorting his papers and various personal items from his desk to his bag. So maybe there was a chance after all.

* * *

“If this is your idea of apologising, then I have to wonder how intelligent you really are.”

Morgan ignored Spencer’s comment, as he was too busy trying to find out what the heck was wrong with his car. It had worked just fine in the morning, but now – nothing.

“Look, it’s not like I planned this, OK? This is not exactly my idea of fun, you know”, Morgan finally exclaimed. He knew he couldn’t get the car working no matter what, it just had to wait till the morning. In the meanwhile… “We could always share a cab, you know.”

Spencer raised his eyebrow, but didn’t say a thing. After what seemed like hours Morgan finally gave up, called the cab and left Spencer standing on the parking lot. It was not like he could just drag Spencer in to the cab, Morgan knew that much. Things between them were chaotic as it was already, there was no need to pour gasoline to the flames so to speak.

* * *

“Have you seen Spencer this morning?” Morgan turned around to face Emily’s worried face.

“No, last time I saw him was last night. Why?”

“No one has heard from him since yesterday, and all the calls are directed straight to his voicemail. We’re getting worried, that’s all.”

Morgan flinched mentally. So he shouldn’t have left Spencer behind last night after all, even though it had felt like the right solution at that time. Horrid images of Spencer injured, unable to move, started flashing before his eyes. What if Spencer hadn’t been able to fight the urge to have some pain killers? What if he had, still angry to Morgan, overdosed by accident? Or what if Spencer had tried to buy his dosage from some junkie in the street and got mugged in the process? Or what if…

“Sorry I’m late, I got stuck in the traffic.”

Morgan had never felt so relieved before.

* * *

“Can we talk?”

Spencer refused to turn around and face Morgan. He wasn’t ready to face the other man, not just yet. Instead Spencer feigned interest to the papers scattered around his desk.

“I know you’re listening, even if you don’t want to. Just.. let me say what’s on my mind, OK?”, Morgan pleaded. The moment in the morning when he had thought something had happened to Spencer had made him think things through. It was now or never.

“I know I screwed up, a big time. I can only blame myself, and no one else for my words and actions. I guess I… got scared, ya know? Of you and me and us and my feelings towards you and what you meant.. what you still mean to me. I’ve never been good at relationships, not until I met you. And then I went and shot myself in the leg so to speak, by choosing the coward’s way out and not telling you how I really felt. I understand I don’t deserve a second chance, not from you after what I did. I just want you to know.. that.. that I understand what I’ve done and I couldn’t be more sorry about it. If I could, I would erase it all, I wouldn’t hurt you the way I did. I… I love you…”

Before Spencer could make his legs moving, Morgan had already turned and walked away from the room. All Spencer could do was to sit and wonder the turn of events.

* * *

“Any progress?”

Hotch glanced around, making sure no one could hear them, and turned to face Garcia.

“I saw Morgan going in to the conference room to talk to Spencer. I’m not sure what happened there, but when Morgan walked out he seemed… enlightened someway.”

Garcia rolled her eyes. “Well that’s a start. At least he’s talking to Spencer instead of hiding.”

Before Hotch could comment anything, Spencer rushed out from the conference room next to them, excited.

“Did you see where Morgan went? I need to talk to him about something important.”

“I think he went to get some coffee, sweetie”, Garcia offered, smiling.

Spencer took off to the direction of the coffee room, oblivious to the smiles on both Garcia’s and Hotch’s face.

* * *

“I love you, too.”

Morgan nearly dropped the coffee cup he was holding.

“Come again?”, Morgan turned to face Spencer, who suddenly didn’t know where to watch or how to stand.

“I said I love you, too. I think I’ve always known it, but never got the courage to say it. I didn’t know for sure how you felt about me, about us, and I didn’t want to have my feelings thrown in my face. But after that little speech you did… I just knew.”

Morgan said nothing, just smiled. A moment later Spencer smiled back and reached out to touch Morgan. They both knew they had a long road ahead of them, but at least they had a good start to sorting things out between them.


End file.
